Angels and Demons
by Scribe of Anadril
Summary: As Raven’s 18th birthday approaches, she has her worries about what will happen. The Marks of Scath only meant one thing. Right?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_The daughter of the fallen angel will take the throne of Hell, as a war brews between the planes of existence. There will be a battle for the love of the one who rules, the love of the demon or the love of the angel?_

She closed the book with a forceful snap, her ashen face lined with anger. "It's just another stupid prophecy," she muttered, placing the book on her bedside table. "Just like the last one, it won't come true. Because _I _will rule the throne of my father, not some half breed." Red eyes snapped with determination as silver hair flew over her shoulder. "No half breed will rule this world, even if it must fall into chaos."

She groaned and rolled over pulling the covers up higher, already able to hear the sound of the usual morning tofu vs. meat fight. It seemed that it was worse than usual. But then it seemed like it had gotten a lot louder in the tower since Terra came back.

Not that it was truly a bad thing, though she continued to keep the girl at arms length for the moment, just the noise had definitely escalated. Robin said she was crazy, but like he was one to talk. It had been on complete accident that Terra had come back.

She had wished to remain anonymous and not be taken back. Believing that she wouldn't be wanted back no matter what, especially without her powers, she went into hiding. She blended in and even managed to fake documents to get her into school. But she hadn't counted on Beastboy finding her. She claimed that she truly had lost her powers, when she came back (though not happy about it to begin with). Everyone agreed that it had been the attack on the school that had reawakened her powers.

She rolled over, looking at the clock. It was already 9:30, she realized with a start, which was late for her. She was normally the first or second one up. Despite popular belief, Robin was not the first up; he was actually quite a late sleeper sometimes. But that was mainly on weekends. It used to be that she was always the first one up, but now she and Terra alternated randomly, always closely timed. She always walked into the kitchen with dark bags under her eyes and looking half dead. There was a silent agreement that whoever was up first put the teapot on to boil and no questions were asked.

She slid out of bed, making the bed with a wave of her hand. She walked into the bathroom, bringing up the water so that it would be hot when she was ready, despite having a huge water heater (two actually) the water was always slow to get up to her room. She brushed her teeth quickly, rinsing her brush off when she was done. She pulled off her satin nightgown and stepped into the steaming shower. She instantly relaxed under the almost boiling temperature.

She grabbed her shampoo, working it into her longer hair; it was now to the middle of her shoulders. She had surprised herself when she hadn't kept it short; it was probably an unconscious act of putting her past behind her. Atleast that was what she told herself. A little voice in the back of her head liked to remind her of the other bird's comment. She quickly rinsed her hair and washed the rest of her body, grinning wryly at the fact that her demon blood had blessed her with never having to shave her legs or underarms. Demons were mainly hairless except for their head.

She climbed out of the shower, grabbing a towel and walking back into her bedroom. She wrapped the towel around her body as she walked, opening her closet. She looked at her selection. Uniforms and more uniforms, two black ribbed tanks and one white one; and a lonely pair of jeans and an even lonelier pair of jean shorts in the very back. It wasn't the fact that she was shy about showing off her body, she wore a skintight leotard without legs; she just never wore them. In an act of spontaneity she grabbed the shorts, knowing it was only going to get hotter as the summer went on, yesterday had hit 90 by eleven. She threw them on the bed along with the white tank. She grabbed a bra and underwear off of the small table in the closet corner. She dried her body and hair, quickly dressing.

When she entered the living room kitchen area, it seemed the fight had already ended. Starfire was sitting next to Speedy, a frequent visitor since he had met Starfire two months ago. Cyborg had already taken bets on when they would get together; it went from Beastboy's overly optimistic two weeks (which had already passed) and Robin's overly pessimistic four months. There were bets from both teams and from some of the honorary members.

"You're up late," said Terra, passing her a teacup. Raven gave a nod of thanks. "Busy night?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Where would you have gotten that idea?"

"The walking Traffic Light isn't up yet." An addition to Terra that Raven appreciated: the calm and sense of humor that she had gained.

"How many times must I remind that WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX BEHIND THE SCENES!"

What she didn't appreciate was the fact that she had somehow got it in her head that the two either had a sex life that nobody knew about or that if they didn't they needed to.

"At least five more times minimum," replied Terra, as she scowled at Cyborg who was holding his hand out. She dug in her pocket bringing up five bucks and giving it to the grinning Cyborg.

"Continue by all means," said Cyborg grinning. "As long as she continues to make bets on you two, the more money I make."

"At least you find some humor in it," said Raven rolling her eyes.

"AHHHHHH! Raven's wearing normal clothes! The world has come to an end!" Raven's reaction, rather lack thereof made Beastboy stop.

"Friend Raven! What a glorious morning!" exclaimed a beaming Starfire. Speedy nodded in greeting, his mouth full of waffles.

"Unlike certain people," said Terra, "I like the outfit."

"Thanks." Said Raven leaning against the counter. "Where's Cy?"

Speedy answered without looking up from his waffles. "He got a call from Bee. And then he was going to work on the T-Car. Morning Robin."

Raven turned her head to see their un-uniformed leader walking in with his hair still disheveled (meaning it, for once, wasn't gelled) and yawning, all in all he didn't look much like Robin. But he, as always, had his mask on. He was wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts and an open blue shirt over a white tank.

"I take that back, he isn't a walking traffic light." Said Terra, giving Robin an appraising glance. Robin blushed slightly, not used to team members having an interest in him. He quickly moved towards the kitchen and away from Beastboy who looked like he was going to murder him.

"Morning Robin," said Raven, drinking her tea. _Wow, the world _has_ ended now. Robin in civilian clothes is even rarer than Beastboy being quiet._

"Morning," he replied, doing a double take. _What in the world? Raven's wearing shorts of all things? Well at least she has nice legs…you never see them under that cape._ "So what's for breakfast?"

"Waffles," replied Speedy, around a mouthful of said food.

"So how are things going in Steel City?"

Bee sighed. "Same old, same old. Though I'm starting to understand why you hate the ones with any real powers."

"Can't get one?" asked Cyborg, remembering the many incidents they had had with various criminals. Things had been quiet recently, just a couple of bank robberies which were easily dealt with.

"Yeah." Bee sighed, slouching down in her chair. "She just won't give up; this is the second week now. I'm surprised Speedy hasn't told you."

"He mentioned someone, but didn't go into details." Replied Cyborg. "You can't even get her with Jinx?" Jinx had been a recent addition to the Titans East. After her 'reformation' as Robin had put it, she had followed Kid Flash to the Titans East about a year after. She had proven herself more than a few times in the past year.

"No, which is what worries me." Bee looked tired. "This one will turn up at the oddest hours, hours that no one else would attack. And she's never looking to steal anything. It's like she's trying to beat us down."

Cyborg frowned. "There's something else."

Bee nodded. "It scares me more than anything else. I know she has to have a weakness, but…"

"But what?" asked Cyborg. He knew this had to be important, Bee never acted like this. And she rarely chewed on her lips like she was.

"Her powers. They're almost exactly like Raven's. Jinx even said the energy is the same Cy. Who do you know who can beat _Raven_?" Bee shook her head. "Cy, we all know Raven holds back a lot in battle except when she knows her opponent can take it or if she gets angry enough, and even then, I don't think anyone has ever seen her true strength. You told me how she pulled Slade out of the floor. And Jinx said she almost always went harder on her than Mammoth, and Mammoth can take a lot."

"Bee, you can't be serious. We can't have someone with Raven's power against us." Cy didn't want to believe there was someone that strong. "My sensors always record her in battle and I know what you say about her strength is true. I had to recalibrate them after Malchior."

"Malchior?"

"Well it wasn't really Malchior, but he pretended he was. Long story short the spirit of an evil dragon had been trapped in one of her books and he tricked her into releasing him. I was across the tower and down in the garage when she released him. It was twice as high or more than when she pulled Slade out of the floor. And I showed you the reading for that one. And that was when she released him."

Bee groaned. "You can't be serious…Cy, Jinx told me after yesterday that she had managed to get a rough reading of her. She's not human, Jinx is pretty sure she's a demon. And a strong one at that."

"Send me everything you have on her, I'll see what I can do and I'll get Raven if it's needed." Bee nodded. "As a warning Cy, yesterday she said that she would find her, and today we had to tell her where she was or else. I have no clue what she's talking about, but you might want to pull Raven into it fast."

Cy nodded. "Take care of yourself Bee.

"Same to you," she said, smiling. "East out." With that the screen went blank. Cy groaned. "This can't be good."

"Aw, come on Rae! Please?"

"No, I'm not playing Beastboy. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

Beastboy sighed. "Fine. Starfire, Speedy and Robin on one team, me, Terra, and Cy on another."

As the others started their volleyball game Raven crossed her legs into a lotus position and started floating, softly chanting her mantra. It had been far too long since a visit to Nevermore. And it was far too easy to get there.

"You've been gone a long time." Intelligence pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Too long. You should have come before. You know what tomorrow is."

"Nothing will happen. He had others before he died." Raven walked down the rocky path, Intelligence floating beside her over the abyss.

"But you are still the oldest." Replied Intelligence. "You know those marks will never leave your body. And they marked more than the end of the world."

"He was over two hundred years old! How can I be the oldest? And I know he's had a son since then." Raven stopped, sitting cross-legged on a rock pillar about two feet off the ground. Intelligence sat on one of the ones that surrounded Raven's.

"You know that child died. Very few of his offspring have lived past birth, never mind infancy, even the full blooded demons."

"I just know tomorrow will be the end." A gray robed figure appeared, sitting on another of the pillars.

"You _always_ say that Timid." Rudeness rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow will be wonderful! It will be filled with happiness!"

As the emotions showed up, they all gave their opinions on what the next day would be like as they took their respective pillars.

"Even if something happens tomorrow, we can beat it!" Boasted Bravery, who was, as always, the last to show up.

Raven growled. "Nothing will happen tomorrow! There are others, daughters are always at the bottom. A son will take it, not a daughter. There has never been a female ruler."

"You know better than anyone that chaos is starting to rule. It won't be long until it pours over into Nigenkai. Already some has spilled over. The shields are weakening." Intelligence looked at Raven pointedly. "Even you can't deny that."

"Let the spirit detectives' deal with it, I'm sure they have more than enough." Raven crossed her arms stubbornly.

"There are never enough. Even with the two Demons helping them, there are never enough." Intelligence wasn't letting up. "There's only one worthwhile team any more."

"Nothing will happen tomorrow, there won't be an eclipse and there won't be anything out of the ordinary. Just my 18th birthday party."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"So how does it feel to be 18?" he whispered into her ear.

She shivered unconsciously as he moved to the front of her, blue eyes meeting hers. "No different."

"Really?" he asked, moving closer as his hand touched her hair letting it slide through his fingers. But her eyes were more entranced with his mouth. "Not the least bit?"

"Nothing." Her lips felt dry as she licked them, her eyes moving up to his.

"Well maybe I can change that." His lips were next to her ear, his hot breath tickling her. "Angels can do things like that."

Raven jolted awake, breathing hard. She worked to calm her breath sitting up. "Just a dream Raven. A good one, but just a dream." She dragged herself out of bed, wrapping herself in her silk bathrobe. She glanced at the clock, 12:01. She had just turned 18. At the same time as… "It was just a dream!" she exclaimed, trying to forget it. She walked down to the kitchen, putting the teapot on the stove. They always refilled it before they went to bed.

Raven went to the cabinet, pulling out a mug. "So how's it feel to be 18?" Raven let out a surprised unRaven shriek and dropped the mug.

Robin caught it, placing it on the counter. "Jumpy tonight?"

Raven caught her breath, slowly turning around. "Don't do that." She said; looking up her eyes met his blue ones. "So the rumors are false, Robin doesn't wear his mask to bed."

"That's the only reaction I get?" He laughed, taking a small step forward. "No, I don't. It gets itchy if left on over night. You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" she asked, off balance from having him so close to her. She made a mental note to meditate more; she was really slaking off.

"So how's t feel to be 18?" he asked, his eyebrow raising.

"No different," she replied looking up at him. _Great, please don't do what I think you're going to do._

_You know you want him to._

_Shut up Lust. I thought I locked you away._

_I got out._

"Really? No difference?" asked Robin, playing with her hair. Raven suddenly remembered his comment.

_Don't you say it Lust…_

_Kiss him already would ya?_

_Shut up Bravery!_

"Nothing."

_Kiss him._

_No._

_Kiss him! Just because he's an angel doesn't mean it'll make it come true!_

_A demon and an angel would never work._

_Says who?_

_Common Sense._

"Well maybe I can change that. Angels can do stuff like that." He had moved closer to her, she noticed as she tilted her head back farther so she could keep eye contact with him.

"Demons and Angels never work Robin."

"It's Richard." He said leaning down. "And who said that? And besides you're not full demon."

"Humans and Angels don't work any better." She said, wishing her heat would slow down. He was still playing with her hair.

"I'm not a normal Angel." He whispered. There was barely an inch between their lips.

_That's it. I'm taking over._

_What! No you are not Lust!_

_I've got backing; care to do the honors Bravery?_

_Certainly._

"Shut up and kiss me already," said Raven, surprised she had said that herself.

_Ha, see you do want it._

_Shut up._

Richard laughed. "But I thought you said Angels and Demons don't work."

"I'm not a normal Demon," she replied. Tired of waiting, she pulled his head down, kissing him soundly. "And Angel's are to damned tall." She said pulling back.

Laughing, he picked her up putting her on the counter, white wings spraying out slightly behind him. "You know, only when an angel is at complete peace can his wings come out." He kissed her lightly, but she didn't let him pull back when he wanted to, pulling him back. She felt a laugh rumble through his shirtless frame.

His hand strayed down to the knot at her waist, pulling it open and pushing her robe off. "Hm…I must say that I've never heard of a demon with wings love." He said as his hand ran along the top of the black dragon-like wings.

"Not many do," said Raven, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up and capturing his lips again. "But not many have their own Angel," she added when she pulled back, panting softly.

"Can we continue this somewhere else?" asked Richard, touching his forehead to hers and smiling.

"Definitely," she said, smiling as dark energy surrounded them.

"Man, where are those two?" asked Beastboy. "That's two days in a row; Raven _never_ sleeps in late _two_ days in a row. And Robin only did it once."

"Well…"

"Terra, what do you know?"

Terra tried her best to look innocent but nobody was falling for it. "Alright, alright. Stop glaring at me." She pulled a picture out of her pocket and threw it to the boys who were across the table. Starfire was just sitting down after getting more cereal. "Although how the hell Robin got wings I don't know."

"That can't be Robin! He never takes his mask off!" Beastboy was staring at the picture in disbelief. "Dude! This is just, so wrong! I mean, this is _Raven_ we're talking about! Creepy, reclusive, no fun Raven!"

"Friend Raven and Friend Robin have done 'getting together'!" exclaimed Starfire happily. "We must have a party for them!"

"Since when does Raven wear nightgowns?" asked Beastboy randomly.

"Beastboy, we get the point." Said Terra, rolling her eyes. "You think Raven is creepy, gothic, weird, boring and would hate wearing something feminine and quite comfortable."

"Exactly. Wait," said Beastboy, looking suspicious and anxious at the same time. "You wear nightgowns?"

"Yes, only mine are shorter than hers. Well, most of them anyway." Terra shrugged, indifferent to the answer and Beastboy's drooling reaction. "I've never seen this one before."

"Actually it's about half and half." Beastboy screamed, turning into a turtle and pulling into his shell. Raven raised an eyebrow. "The main difference is color. Mine are dark purple, dark red and black; yours are yellow, brown, and black. And a gray one."

"Raven, what are you wearing?" asked Speedy, his mouth hanging open and a piece of pancake hanging off his fork which was halfway to his mouth, as he watched her walk around the kitchen getting herself a cup of tea, a glass of orange juice and a huge plate of pancakes.

Raven looked down, not remembering what she had grabbed on her way down to the kitchen. "Um…Robin's t-shit that I found on the floor."

Balancing everything on a tray, Raven walked out, humming a familiar tune. Everyone in the kitchen stared at her as she left. Terra blinked, not sure what had just transpired.

Cy walked in, munching on something. "Um…Did I miss something?"

"Yes, you most definitely did," Speedy said, still staring at the door.

"I must say I prefer that shirt on you."

"Mm…Well I might just keep it, it's comfortable." Raven leaned back against Rich's (as she had started calling him) chest, licking her fingers free of syrup, she had forgotten a fork and knife. "Along with other things…"

"Glad you think so," he whispered in her ear. They sat there in silence for a little while, staring out the window. "It looks better with a sunrise," he said, referring to the one they had watched that morning. "But I do have one question."

"Only one? Quiet today aren't you Boy Wonder?"

"Hey, I'll have more later." He replied, laughing. "And don't bug me too much, I can still tickle you."

"Don't even think about it."

"Okay, okay, fine." Rich rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at her.

"There are better uses to your tongue than sticking it out at me like that."

"I'm tempted, but you'll have to wait," he said, breathing on her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "One, how'd you know?"

"Know what?" she asked, feigning innocence. "And I thought you said there would only be one question."

"I came up with others, and you know what."

"I knew you were an Angel because you told me." Raven rolled her eyes, but she knew that wasn't the answer he was looking for. _And I'm not ready to give him the answer he wants. Not until tonight, when I know for sure._

"But you knew before," he answered. "And I wasn't one when you started the bond, so you didn't find out then. And it was blocked off when I became one."

Raven sighed, looking out the window. "Can I answer that one tonight? After the party and everything else?"

Somehow the Robin part of Richard was already putting together possibilities of why she wouldn't tell him yet; even when Richard was just Richard, Robin would always be there. And the foremost one said that it had to do with her birthday. And that if whatever the reason she had for not telling him either happened or fixed it, he might find out before tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Hey guys! So where's our birthday girl?"

Speedy and Beastboy barely glanced up from their videogame as Starfire ran over enveloping each in a hug. "Friends! You have come to celebrate Friend Raven's birthday of eighteen! This shall be such a glorious occasion!"

"No clue, I haven't seen her all morning," replied Cyborg walking over to the group. "Then again I haven't seen Robin either."

"She walked in wearing Robin's t-shirt this morning to get breakfast for the two of them. That was at about ten this morning." Terra, who was sitting on the couch next to Beastboy, turned around slightly so she could see. "Hey guys!" There was a chorus of hellos in return.

"So when'd the birds get together?" asked Bee, standing next to Cyborg.

"Last night," replied Terra.

"We haven't asked how she knows since the picture says it was midnight," said Speedy rolling his eyes. "Sure the t-shirt was a give away, but having a picture that was taken at midnight?"

"Hey! I couldn't sleep! I was coming down for food! I just happened to have my camera phone with me," replied Terra, crossing her arms.

"Well why don't we stop bickering about pictures and get the party set up." Bee said it more as an order than a question. Once everyone was underway and getting stuff together she turned to Cyborg. "Any luck?"

He shook his head. "Nothing yet, but she's definitely not human like Jinx said. I'm not sure what to look for next; I've done all the usual stuff and extra. I was going to ask Raven, but it's her birthday so…"

Bee nodded. "It's supposed to be happy, why is there always something overshadowing us somehow?"

"Just our bad luck," he replied.

"Happy Birthday dear Raven, Happy Birthday to you!" sang the assembled group of Titans, the originals and East. "Blow out your candles!" exclaimed Beastboy.

Raven was grinning from ear to ear, an extremely rare sight that everyone treasured. She took a deep breath and blew out the eighteen candles on the chocolate cake, everyone cheered.

Cake was quickly passed around presents unwrapped. There was an assortment of books and other trinkets.

Once everyone had left the roof, Robin quickly caught up with Raven outside her door. She let herself be pulled into him from behind. "You get your real birthday present later," he said softly into her ear, his breath tickling her.

"You know," she said, her voice wry with amusement, "you'd think you had planned all this."

"Well I did give you fair warning…" he said, his voice laughing.

"That was you?" she exclaimed. "Since when could you make dream what you wanted? How long have you-" Raven let out a shriek of surprise as Robin ran his hand across the ticklish part of her stomach.

"Now, now," he said tauntingly into her ear. "We wouldn't want the whole tower hearing us would you?"

"For an Angel, you're incredibly evil," she said, trying to hold back the moan that threatened to break free as Robin ran a hand down her side.

"I'll take that as a compliment my little Demon lover," he replied, gently biting her earlobe. He had found out how much this affected her last night… He laughed softly as he got the same deep moan as last night. "And we have a pool to get to before they come looking."

Raven looked at him annoyed. "Evil little Angel you are."

He laughed as he turned walking away. Raven smiled in satisfaction as she heard the yelp of pain as she closed her door.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," replied the limping Boy Wonder to Speedy. "Where's Raven?"

Beastboy shrugged from his place in the water. "Dunno; she's not up here."

Robin shrugged, knowing that she was sill in her room, now that he had bothered to 'look' through the tower for her. Being as high up as he was had its perks, though he rarely used any of them.

He looked around noticing that Cyborg and Bee weren't back up yet. Starfire was wearing one of her many purple bikinis, Terra was in a yellow one and Jinx a pink one. Beastboy was wearing black swim trunks, Speedy's were red, Aqualad's were dark blue and he was in black.

Robin knew Raven had arrived before she even spoke. Beastboy almost drowned (and he was a shark at the time), Speedy's jaw fell to the fourth floor (they were on the roof, approximately the tenth), Kid Flash (who was running after Jinx for some reason Robin didn't want to know) stopped dead and fell over himself and Aqualad fainted. Terra shrugged, threw a rock at Beastboy and went back to sunbathing, Starfire started using the words "Joyous", "Happy", "Wonderful" and "Beautiful" every five seconds and Jinx nearly fell off the roof laughing at Kid Flash and then grew wide eyed in surprise. "Did I miss anything?" came Raven's voice from behind him.

"Nope not a thing," replied Robin trying not to grin to much as he turned around. He easily took in the dark blue string bikini, his eyes traveling her curves. "I liked your outfit this morning better."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, birthday suit only comes out for _really _special occasions."

"_Oh_, so the breaking of one of the biggest rules in all history warrants it?" he responded with a derisive snort of laughter.

"Well so far…"

"Hey! What's that mean!"

Terra coughed. "While I'm _sure_ we're all so interested in your sex lives and breaking the rules of the universe, I think we're supposed to be having some sort of race?" The accused just blinked. "Alright then. 4 laps, whoever gets first…well they get first. And anybody who wants to wait for Cy and Bee?…That's what I thought. And Aqualad, Flash and BB, sorry but it's not fair if you race."

Aqualad and Flash shrugged, perfectly happy to judge. Beastboy whined. "Aw…_But Terra…_I _promise_ I won't transform."

"You said that last time. And the time before that. And every time we've let you in the time that I've been here in the past year." Beastboy pouted. Terra relented, as usual. She _still_ had no immunity to the kitty or the puppy eyes.

Once everyone was in the water and the lanes had been set up, the sky suddenly started to darken. "_Aww man,_" groaned Beastboy and Kid Flash at the same time.

"But it's not supposed to rain today, not a single green thing on the radar thingy," said Terra.

"It's not a rain cloud," said Robin looking up. "It's an eclipse. But there's not supposed to be an eclipse until…Raven?"

By this time the sun was completely blocked out, leaving them all in darkness. Raven was staring up at where the sun used to be in horror. "No, there's another. I can't be the oldest. I can't, I can't be the oldest…"

"Raven what's…" Robin stopped short as they all stared in horror.

Raven fell to her knees clutching at her head, her nails digging in. She let out an unearthly scream, her wings bursting forth as a strong wind blew up. Red lines flew down and around her body, marking out the signs of Scath, but also tracing her wings.

Robin had a single thought running through his head. _I need to get to her. _He started to move only to be caught by the arm. "Let me go!"

"No! You can't touch her!"

"I need to get to her!" He yelled, not even bothering to look at whoever was holding his arm. Something in the back of his mind told him that he was a demon, but the need to get to Raven overrode it. Somehow he pulled his arm away from the strong grip, his instincts taking over as his wings burst forth, and even in the semi-darkness, they were no longer white


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. You're too pure to be here."

"You needed me."

"You should have left me be. You've sacrificed enough already."

"I wanted to though. I'm not fallen."

"You will be."

"So what?"

"Do you know what touching me did?"

"Bound us together for the rest of eternity?"

"The bond already did that to a point."

"How do I know what I did if I didn't know what was happening?"

"I suppose even archangels don't know that one."

"I'm still lowest in that line."

"She won't be happy you know."

"She's never happy with me. What's that?"

"That?"

"That box."

"Oh, _that_ would be the memory box. You won't like what's in it."

"You opened mine."

"You were in a life and death situation."

"That doesn't change the facts."

"You won't like it."

"You told me that."

------------

The room was lit only by the sunrise seen through a white marble arch. A little girl with purple hair sat on a raised wooden step, looking out.

"Who am I Azar?"

"You are Raven." Replied the woman standing off to the side. The light illuminated her short white hair; her eyes were closed.

"No Azar, _who_ am I?"

"You should be meditating."

"They talk too loudly, even mentally."

"You shouldn't be…"

"I'm not snooping Azar. They simply don't give a single regard for other's sensitive ears just because they have none themselves." The young girl wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "It's hard not to listen."

The elder woman chuckled. "I suppose that's true."

"Don't try to change the subject."

"_That_ was snooping."

"You're thinking loudly again. And I already know what happened between those two."

The woman sighed. "You're not going to like this. Why must you be the most adept student I've ever had? You're only eight but you have the knowledge and wisdom of someone at least thirty years your senior."

"So that you have someone to brag about even though we both know that everyone else knows something that keeps them from caring a wit beyond despising me."

The woman unfolded herself from her lotus position. "Come with me Raven."

The small girl followed the much taller woman through the twisting halls. They both knew the halls well, neither paused for a second. They stopped in front of a large door. "If I wasn't high priestess, you wouldn't be going in here."

"I could get in."

"Then you know what is kept in here."

"It isn't hard, the wards are too old and were weak to begin with."

"The wards are younger than you. It is part of who you are to be able to figure out how simple the lock _really_ is." Azar simply pushed open the doors and walked in, Raven following closely behind. "You already know your mother came here already heavy with you."

"But not by who. It seems that the name is too bad to say."

Azar sighed. "Fear of a name only brings more fear of the person them self." Azar stopped in the middle of the room in front of a fountain. "Raven, your father is Trigun, the ruler of the Makai."

Raven stared at Azar in disbelief. "I know it's hard to believe," said Azar, staring at the top of the fountain. "You've never shown any signs of being demon or half demon, or anything other than human. Well here's another thing, you're mother isn't human either. She was once an angel. But then she fell to Earth because she, well she wanted to be human. She wasn't truly fallen until Trigun took her. He seduced her, made her think he was a 'good' guy. Then after he got Arella pregnant he showed his true form. You were born in this very room, so that your energy would be masked from him. Then we suppressed your powers, the demon ones. You still have your mother's empathy and telepathy, but your demon ones become tied to the empathy, that's part of the reason I have you meditate so much, so that you will know how to when your powers come out."

Raven was just staring into space, the words registered but she couldn't really believe it, yet she knew it was true. Just as she had already known Trigun was the ruler of the Makai. The wheels in her head were turning too fast for her to really process things, until it connected something. "Is that why I have the dreams?"

"What dreams?" Azar looked at her in disbelief. If they were like what she was thinking…but no, it couldn't be true. Her powers were suppressed with the best seals and wards that she could come up with. Sure clairvoyant she could have been anyway, but Angels weren't normally clairvoyants, Demons often were.

"Fire dreams, lava, there's always four red eyes." Raven looked into the distance. "Why are all the others my age so different? And why are they farther behind? Sometimes I have dreams that happen later, Mom always says it's just de je vu, but why would it happen so often if it were just that? And she always looks scared when I tell her about them. Sometimes I have them when I'm meditating. There was one that was about an Angel coming to me. But sometimes I see a world of floating chunks of earth, connected with pathways. Azar, why do I have to help bring him to Earth? Why do I have to be older than ten?"

---------------

"She's a freak! No one but Azar and her closest assistants can do things remotely close to that. It's not even Angel, never mind Azarathian or human."

"Well it's not like she is human."

"I don't care, it's still wrong. It's against the laws of nature."

"If you're going to talk about me behind my back, could you have the decency to do it somewhere that I can't actually hear you? Physically at least since you all think so loud." The women turned scarlet, having realized they had forgotten the one they talked about was in the room with them. But she was used to it by now, like she was used to knowing that it would be less than two months when she could have to use her powers. And that she would leave mere days after the death of Azar.

But then, eleven year olds shouldn't be able to surpass everyone but Azar should they?

--------------

"Freak! You should never have been born!"

More chunks of dirt and rock and whatever they grabbed rained down on her. They had been planning this for months, waiting for the perfect time to strike against 'the freak.' Bruises already covered her small body, curled into the fetal position in an attempt to protect herself.

"Go back to where you belong!"

"You'll be the end of us!"

Raven shook her head, her body numb from pain. _It's not true; I'm not a freak! I'm not going to be the Destroyer!_

_Ah, but you will…_

_Who are you? What are you doing in my mind? Only Azar can get here…but she's gone now._

_I've always been here, but they locked me away when you were a child. I can protect you…_

_…They locked my powers away though, not a voice…_

_I _am_ your power. Let me help…_

_Alright…_ A surge of power ran through her as she suddenly was forced to take a backseat in her own body. It frightened her…but made her feel wonderful, like she could do anything and no one could stop her. It invigorated her as she felt her body stand as though it had never been hit.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I HAVE RETURNED! Well sort of, cause I was never really gone…I meant to update before I left for camp, I swear! I just never did! Typical me. And I've decided it's Robin's turn to do the disclaimer.

**Robin**: I thought this was Red X's job.

No, no it's just whoever I feel like torturing at the moment.

**Robin:** Well aren't I lucky.

:) Yup, you should feel special.

**Robin:** She doesn't own anything except Pam and Horus, and I don't have drugs.

**Red X:** Sure you don't. Denial is not a river in Egypt Robin.

* * *

CHAPTER 5 

"I can't believe anyone would to do that to a child! You didn't pick your father!"

"They're just Azarathian, just like humans are just humans, Demons are just Demons, and Angels are just Angels. They're all subject to prejudice."

After a moment of silence she said, "It scared me."

"What did?"

"How much I liked the power. I didn't want to give it up Richard; I liked it too much. I could have pushed it all back down right then, but I liked it too much."

He didn't know what to say to that.

----------

Everyone watched as Robin flew towards Raven, catching his arms around her waist. An explosion of light blinded everyone temporarily, leaving its effect even as it faded away. All of the Titans blinked back spots, their arms slowly coming down from shielding their eyes. Terra gasped, her vision recovering first.

Raven and Robin were both floating parallel to the roof, eyes closed, but Raven's left hand was linked with Robin's right. An almost clear bubble surrounded them, made only noticeable by the lightening that danced across it. Raven's marks were glowing a deep red and it seemed as if Robin's wings were quickly molting what was left of his white feathers and being replaced by the dark red that had already taken half of them. Marks similar, but not identical, to Raven's were slowly traveling up his left arm.

"And so the prophecies are fulfilled."

Everyone turned towards the sound of the voice, finding two people, one man and one woman, standing calmly on the roof. The woman had her hands lightly clasped in front of her, her tanned skin and long dark curly hair in contrast to her pure white clothes, a poofy skirt and shiny jacket. The man was standing with his hands in the pockets of his dark pants looking overly calm. He had on a thin hoody and a black sports jacket over top accompanied by black pants. He was the one who had spoken.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Terra bluntly.

"Me? Oh I'm nobody." He said sarcastically.

The girl whacked him on the back of the head. "We're from God. She decided it's probably best we inform you all about just who your leader and second-in-command are. I'm Pamela and he's Horus."

And then everyone asked a question at once.

"Isn't god male?"

"Isn't Horus an Egyptian god?"

"How'd you get stuck with the name of a Baywatch girl and he got the name of a god?"

"Actually, God is neither male nor female. She frankly doesn't care if you call her father, mother, brother, sister, Abba, Great Creator, no matter what she's the great I Am." Replied Pamela. "Horus was an Ancient Egyptian god, my annoying partner was just named after him; fitting since he's a demon and the Egyptian's basically invented what the Makai is today. And don't ask how I got stuck with Pamela again and we'll all be fine."

"How about we all go inside?" said Horus, snapping his fingers they all appeared in the living room with Robin and Raven floating a short ways away. "Would you like the super quick version, the quick version, the informational version, or the full version?"

"What's the super quick version?" asked Beastboy, his attention span stretched to the max already.

"Raven's inheriting the throne to the Makai, a.k.a Deom world, the Underworld and all those other names; her younger sister, who's full blooded demon, wants the throne, Robin's essentially her escort for everything now as well as the underworld's voice to God when something big and bad happens. OH and by the way, the barriers keeping most of the demons in Makai are starting to fail because Triga, Raven's sister, is slowly destroying them. So anytime from now to a hundred years demons are going to pour into this world and wreak havoc and mayhem not seen since Pandora opened her box, and it's more likely to happen sooner than later. Oh, and all that stands between that happening and not is about fifteen people give or take."

In unison everyone's jaw dropped, eyes bugged out and they fell over. "That takes talent," commented Pamela.

Five minutes later, Cyborg's systems were rebooted, Bee's wings were unscrambled, Beastboy was no longer a possum, and Aqualad was back from his swim in the sea. "Would you now like the full version, the quick version or the informational version?"

Beastboy opened his mouth, but Cyborg beat him. "Which actually explains things but doesn't take forever?"

"Oh so you want the combo of Quick and Informational?" asked Horus. "Sorry but that'll cost you an Our Father."

Terra thought she heard a cricket chirping but it wasn't Beastboy because he was scratching his head in confusion. Bee slapped her forehead. "It's a prayer guys, it's a type of prayer."

"Oooooooo…." Said the unknowing group in unison.

"Anyway, it doesn't cost you anything. The demon here has been living in heaven too long." Pam didn't understand how a demon thought that was funny. "Raven is the oldest living child or Trigun, since there are no sons she's first in line for the throne even though she isn't full blooded demon and has a full blooded demon sister. Since it was Raven's 18th birthday, she's getting all the powers that being the ruler of the underworld gives you."

"Robin as you all know him," said Horus pointing at the floating Angel, "is essentially Raven's escort. He's not King because he's not related to Trigun by anything except their mating last night."

"Mating?" asked Terra, eye twitching. "Okay, is mating the same thing as sex to you guys? 'Cause it definitely didn't look like they were all animalistic last night and no one woke up from noise."

"Robin has a sound proof room," replied Horus smirking so that a small pointed tooth showed. "And just because they mated doesn't mean they scratched each other or anything like that. What it means is she completely gave herself to him, in actuality he owns her in the underworld. In short she gave him part of her soul because its way too complicated to explain better. Robin, alas, was a very good archangel. Originally we were going to just bring Raven into all this because she knows the most about the underworld in Nigenkai, but obviously you guys are in it know too."

"So wait, Robin's not an Angel anymore?" asked Terra.

Horus looked at Pam since she was the Angel. "Sort of, he is but he isn't. Technically speaking he's fallen because he had sex with Raven, whose half demon. But since she's half Angel, he's not really fallen. It's really rather complicated, essentially he's a Demonic Angel. This means his Angelic powers are still there, but he also has dark powers. Dark powers are like Beastboy's and Raven's."

"Dude, I'm evil?" Beastboy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes, that snake that bit you…It was Lucifer." Pam shrugged in apology. "Aqualad's aren't really Angelic, but they're good, same with Bee. Cyborg's aren't really classified as anything, and Terra could go either direction depending on how she uses them and what parts she uses. Starfire is an alien, but hers are still closer to Angelic, Jinx and Kid Flash's are Demonic."

"So I'm just the lonely boy who's just a boring human?" asked Speedy.

"Um, yes. Sorry, you loose." Horus smirked. "Triga also has her own little army at her beck and call, all of whom would prefer Triga to take the throne for the sole reason that she's full blooded demon and Raven's not. And yes, it was Triga in Steel City."

"So how are we supposed to beat her?" asked Aqualad. "That's like trying to paint Raven's room pink, its suicide."

Pam and Horus look at each other. "You all get to pretty much get to undergo what Robin did to turn into an Angel only you'll turn to whatever your personality and powers are more suited for." Said Pam. "Just because you all fight crime doesn't mean you'll all end up Angels."

"So I get my body back?" asked Cyborg, slightly brighter.

"In a way," replied Pam slowly. "It won't be exactly the same though, it'll be closer to your age now and other things might change. Like how to control your powers."

"Dude! I get my body back!" Cyborg started boogying, pulling Bee into it. "I get my body, I get my body!" Cyborg kept singing this for a while. Everyone let him.

* * *

**A/N: **As a side note, I've been editing, so I'll have some new versions up of the first couple chapter. No drastic changes, some slight grammar issues and one thing I miswrote mostly. 

**Robin: **How many times…

**Red X:** Once more, as always.

**Robin:** Okay, yeah. Never quote that movie again, you just ruined it. And never act gay again.

**Red X: **Oh I'm anything but gay. (Glances at Raven who's sitting in a leather chair)

**Robin:** Don't even think about it.

**Red X: **Oh, it's much too late for that.

**Robin:** Okay, that's it! First you call me a druggie, when the team druggie is obviously Beastboy (Beastboy slithers by talking to the snakes that aren't there), and now you're threatening to take my girl!

**Red X:** (Looks at his nails)

**Robin:** (charges Red X)

Ensuing scene is blocked out due to the massive violence unsuitable for audiences

P.S. POTC 2 IS SO AWSOMELY GOOD IT IS BEYOND BELIEF And the monkey, OMG THE MONKEY! anyway, you should go see it. now, go and do my bidding which is to see the movie. oh and review, that'd be nice too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Random voice: **Due to authoress lazyness and lack of insiprasion, she's going to have a boring-

**Raspy male voice:** You will die…in seven days…

**Random voice: **AHEM boring and uneventful-

**Loud male voice: **BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE!

_bangs and yells in background_

**Random voice:** AHEM. uneventful disclaimer, with no interruptions from certain sections…_glare towards invisible person of the band_ Scribe owns no one except Pam and Horus.

**Male: **STOP LOOKING AT HER BUTT!

**Random voice: **BE QUIET BEFORE I PUT THE VENDING MACHINE UP YOURS! THE LONG WAY! _composes self_ that will be all.

-----------------

Chapter 6

Both noticed the light coming towards them; it started as a pinprick of light and slowly became larger.

"That would be our ticket back out."

He blinked. "I thought you were supposed to go _away_ from the bright light…"

She snorted. "A rather stupid idea made by humans, they assume heaven is bright and if you don't wanna die you don't wanna go to heaven yet and heaven is bright. In reality the light normally brings you back to the real world, although it takes a lot of mental will power to do so." She paused. "We on the other hand, are not on the verge of dying so we don't do anything except wait for it."

"Will we look different when we get back?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. We could look exactly the same or we could look completely different."

"So you could have white hair and I could be fat?"

She raised an amused eyebrow. "I doubt that."

----

It had been close to three hours since the group had found out everything, and they had been sitting around waiting for their leaders to come out of 'The Trance' as Beastboy had termed it.

Pam and Horus had basically been sitting around, not even talking. Pam had materialized some book in some dead language and had been reading it for about two hours now. Horus had simply been sitting.

Jinx was the first to notice the difference in the floating pair, as her senses were more attuned than the rest of the team. The only outward change was more lightning around their bubble and it steadily increased. "Hey, something's changed."

Horus looked up. "Oh, yeah. It's almost done, shouldn't be long now." Pam didn't move her head, just turning a page.

"You're not going to do anything?"

Pam blinked once, looking at Cyborg. "No, why should we? All they have to do is wait for the light to reach them."

"What?"

A bright, white light started, steadily increasing. "That."

It wasn't long before it enveloped the whole room and everyone had to shut their eyes.

----

Raven blinked, her eyes quickly adjusting to the light of the Main Room. Everyone else still had their eyes shielded, she arrived at the conclusion that her eyes adjusted easier, it would explain why Trigun hadn't cared if he lived in complete darkness or blinding light.

"Raven…"

She turned towards Rich's rather unhappy voice. She quickly hide her smile behind a hand.

"Pray tell why I'm wearing a _skirt_."

Raven looked down at her own outfit. "It appears we are in full dress."

"Which means what? I'm still in a skirt."

Raven snickered at her putout Consort. "It means, that I am dressed as a female pharaoh and you are dressed as my consort. The Makai was basically invented by the Ancient Egyptians, we just use Japanese terms because Makai has many Japanese influences."

"Can I at least be given a pair of shorts?"

By this time everyone else had recovered their vision and had recovered from the shock of seeing the change in their leaders.

Beastboy started laughing. "Robin's in a skirt!"

Robin's eyes narrowed in annoyance, his pupils changing to slits of annoyance. "Beastboy…"

Speedy and Kid Flash couldn't help but join and Cyborg tried hard to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

Robin growled in the back of his throat, his body heating up in annoyance.

Raven noticed this first. She sighed, figuring the boys had it coming to them. The only one not laughing was Horus, and that was because all male demons had to wear the lovely skirt at one point or another.

"ZANTOS!"

The room was silent for a few seconds as the boys took in their changed appearance. "Oh what the hell!"

Raven smirked, Robin's confused face looking towards her. His eyes had returned to the normal circular pupil and his body temperature had lowered. "That Rich, would be your first experience with out of control emotions and demon powers."

"Come on Rob! We're sorry, just give us our pants back!" Speedy looked extremely uncomfortable, his knees held together and his hands trying to keep the 'skirt' down. "PLEASE!"

"No, no I think I rather enjoy this." Robin crossed his arms, smirking happily. "So if I say Zantos it will make skirts appear on them?"

Raven shook her head. "No, Zantos is a shorted form of what your mantra is. You don't create your mantra, you're actually born just knowing one. It's a weird Demon thing. You simply haven't found yours yet."

"Found?" Robin's eyes didn't connect with the question as his eyes soaked in the new Queen of the Makai. "I found something alright."

Raven groaned, rolling her eyes. "Would you like a shorter skirt by chance?"

He grinned sheepishly, trying to look convincingly angelic.

The uniform hit him with a whump from where it had been hanging in the back of his closet. "Is this a hint?"

"Well, no matter how you see it, you're not really Robin anymore."

Richard Grayson followed the sway of hips across the room as Raven headed for the door. "Now who said you had to leave?"

Raven turned in surprise. "I thought…"

He smiled, wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her closer. He looked down, his blue eyes sparkling. "Like you would see anything new."

"Gar, what'd you do with my shirt?" Terra picked through a pile of dirty clothes in the shared room, looking for her yellow Titans shirt.

"Why would I do anything with your shirt?" The disembodied voice came with a cloud of steam from the opening door of the bathroom.

Terra huffed, giving up and opening the closet. "Never mind, I guess I'll wear my gray shirt."

The towel clad superhero shrugged as he walked past to grab his black and purple suit. Despite what most people would think, Tara Maklov and Garfield Logan were, in fact, not totally living in sin. Just mostly. They were engaged, although this was relatively new and accompanied the room switch about two weeks before, even the team didn't know about the engagement. They had been expecting the room switch to come months ago according to Robin. They were just waiting for the ring to make it known. That's what they had said before the platinum band, it's inscribed date of Terra's joining of the Titans on the inside, the princess cut karat diamond partially set in it with quarters on either side. Another thing not well known outside the doom patrol and the Titans: when Beastboy had turned 18, he was allowed access to his massive inheritance; a year later he still had barely touched it.

For the moment, the ring was worn on a chain around her neck. The diamond sparkled in the afternoon sun until her shirt covered it.

-----------------

**A/N: **Blegh. X( Way too short and the only part I remotely like is the last couple lines. Sorry it took so long to have this chapter up and all. I'm only like half a chapter ahead of you guys for writing and it's bugging the heck out of me but I have such a freaken block on this story and I don't know why. Maybe it's 'cause I've been writing everything else. Anyway, I'm gonna try to update my profile page soon (as in once I have this up I'll start working on) 'cause it's way out of date. R&R!


End file.
